


A mother's love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, I am sorry jesus, Incest, Mother/Son, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is over it, over the girls in clubs, over being seen as 'The Harry Styles', over this stupid hiatus. </p><p>Anne is there give some motherly love, but what Harry wants isn't particularly motherly.</p><p>-- NOT EDITED--</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I have ever told you guys but I am in a sugar daddy/Dom relationship. I know its no excuse but he told me I wouldn’t get my allowance unless I flew to go and see him last week, hence no updates, he doesn’t know that I write on this site. He would probably kill me, because I use things that we have done on here as inspiration. (Not literally kill me) 
> 
> But anyway, I also wanted to address this, a lot of you have asked me to write a Louis/Jay or Harry/Anne, the reason I don’t want to write them is because I feel uncomfortable with that topic. I wrote this one, it is short and was hard to write and I don’t think I can write another one like it. So sorry I am happy to do made-up parent/child fics but I cant do it when I picture the boys with their mums that they love. Sorry x

Harry sat on his bed with the door slightly cracked open and his journal in his lap, he wrote lyrics without melody throughout the pages about the girl he met down at the bar last weekend and how they fucked in the bathroom. He wrote about how it shocked him when she left straight away and ran to tell her friends that she just fucked the ‘Harry Styles’. How ironic that she wanted to brag about it more than actually spending time with him. His mum walked past the door with piles of laundry, taking them in to different rooms and cupboards. She knocked on Harry’s door lightly and it rocked back and forth slightly before she pushed it completely open.  
“Harry baby, I have your dry cleaning and some washing.” She smiled at her son sitting on the bed in gym shorts and a t-shirt finally looking his actual age as opposed to some media trained megastar. He was looking down as his journal, the pen held loosely in his hand creating little scratches on the page. Anne put down the clothes in her hands, flattening them out on the dresser and walked to her son. She grasp his chin softly tilting it up to look her in the eyes.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Harry dropped his head again and let out a heavy breath, his eyes watering. Anne sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed, moving the things off his lap and wrapping her arms around her boy. He opened his arms, wrapping them around her tightly and leaned back pulling her lean against him, the weight of someone’s body always helped him to relax. Anne knew this, she knew her baby and got up on to her knees leaning on him. Harry let loud sobs out and tried to talk but the words combined together and came out in gaudy noises.  
Harry was sniffling now, face red, eyes puffy. Anne had moved to sit behind him, he lay with his back against her chest as she ran her hands through his hair. She didn’t say anything, she was just there and that’s what he needed.  
“I’m sick of it mum.” He whispered, hiccupping at the end of the sentence.  
“Sick of what baby?” Anne ran her hands down his chest, soothing him.  
“I’m sick of girls fuckin-“ Anne hit head, “Sorry. I’m sick of girls wanting to sleep with me for who I am not, who I am. That doesn’t make sense…” Harry rambled.  
“I know what you mean, darling. Girl want to be with you for your title not for who you are as a person.”  
“Yeah. And I hate this damn break. It was fun for like two – maybe – three months, now I am bored and miss my boys. I miss Niall’s stupid laugh, I miss Liam getting angry at Louis for being late, all the time, and I miss Louis waking me up every morning jumping on me. I hate them sometimes but I love them all the time, mum.”  
“They’re your boys, they are your brothers. Who think I am hot.” Harry cracked up laughing loudly.  
“You are hot mum.” He smiled, heart beating a bit fast that was inappropriate. Anne’s hands stopped stroking Harry’s hair.  
“I’m not Harry, I am old.” She laughs awkwardly. Harry turns in her lap to look at her, he see’s the beautiful women he has loved his whole life. He doesn’t know why but he wants to kiss her, he kisses her lips all the time but he wants to actually kiss her right now. He leans in pressing their lips together, putting his bottom lip between hers. Anne stays still, eyes open the whole time watching her son lean towards her and feels the soft press of his lips on hers. She parts her lips letting his lips move against hers.  
Harry pulls back and looks in his mum’s eyes, this is fucked up, he thinks but she leans slowly towards him again and he doesn’t want to pull away. Anne moves quickly then and pushes their lips together again, Harry leans down properly putting some of his weight on her. Their mouths open and tongues press together, sliding against one another’s. Her mouth tastes different from the alcohol and sugary drink taste he is becoming used to from all the girls in clubs. She grips his neck bringing him back to the kiss.  
Harry puts his hands on her waist pulling her up, making her arch her back as he holds her to him. Anne’s hands are on his face, in his hair, touching him, grinding up against him as he lays between her legs. His stomach is erupted in butterflies, adrenaline is pumping in his veins, he wraps both arms around Anne, sitting up so she is in his lap. He pulls her dress over her body, she lifts her hands letting him remove it completely. He runs his hands down her whole body, feeling her soft skin, smooth stomach, softer than the hard torso’s of the twenty, thirty- something year olds he is used to. Her breasts are fuller, hanging slightly lower, abused by babies. Anne moves to cover her chest with her arms, hiding from Harry but he pins her arms behind her back with one hand. He uses the other hand to guide her breast in to his mouth, sucking on her nipple, running his tongue and teeth over it as it goes hard in his mouth. Anne throws her head back, crying out before looking back at her son sucking at the same place he did 22 – years earlier as a baby. She feels wave after wave of heat rippling through her, watching his mouth wrapping around her like he knows exactly what he is doing. He moves to the other nipple, issuing the same abuse, he takes his free hand and pushes it in to her underwear, Anne squeals. Its been forever since she has been touched in this way, only being fucked, no foreplay but Harry wanted this he wanted to make her fall apart and put her back together.  
He rubbed her already swollen clit, wetness dripping in her underwear. He lets go of her hand behind his mum’s back and pushed her shoulder making her fall back against the bed. He takes off his shirt and shorts, Anne sits up on her knees and kisses his chest and hard torso, licking and biting. Harry wraps his hands in her hair and follows her as she moves toward his crouch. She tugs at his boxers pulling them down just a bit, exposing the tip of his dick to her, she wraps her lips around it sucking. Harry pushes them down further and forces Anne down on him further, she gags and he let’s off slightly so she can suck up and down his length. He is moaning, thrusting in to her mouth, she takes his balls in her hand making him jump in pleasure.  
He moves back, falling out of her mouth and picks her up, spinning her around and laying down, her thighs spread over his chest. Anne looks down at Harry, embarrassed at how close she is to his face, neither say a words as Harry wraps his arms around her thighs and pulls her closer to his face.  
“Harry, no.” Anne tries to pull away, he just grunts and hold her tight to him. He licks straight between her folds and she gives in falling in to him, his mouth pleasuring her. He licks up and down over and over, her wetness covering his face as he pushes in closer, wrapping his mouth around her clit. Anne is screaming riding against his face, Harry stops moving and lets her ride out on his mouth. He pushes two fingers inside her, stretching them open and forcing them in and out. Anne is gripping the headboard, moving faster and faster the heat building in her stomach. Harry presses his tongue firm against her clit and continues pushing his fingers in and out faster. Anne yells, pushing down harder before trying to pull away but Harry holds her down cleaning her up. Licking her opening, around her clit as she struggles begging him to stop, moaning when it doesn’t get uncomfortable but the heat starts to build again.  
“Oh god, Harry, god. What the fuck?” She keeps moaning as he doesn’t stop, he continues licking her but then suddenly pulls her down and thrusts up lining up with her opening, pushing inside of her. Anne automatically lifts up and slam back down, Harry holding her waist, watching her blissed out face as she rides his cock. He watches as she lifts up and he can see where they connect, he licks his thumb pushing it against her clit. She begs him to stop, saying no, but she doesn’t stop riding him, forcing out another orgasm, she tightens around Harry and he grunts as she continues to ride him.  
“Fuck!” He moans and flips them over, entering her again, he thrusts in hard and fast over and over again, chasing the feeling he loves. Anne is arching her back, overstimulation hammering her hard. Harry feels it building inside him and it hit him hard, it feels like a truck has hit him, a force rattles through his body and he comes hard, tasting metal in his mouth.  
Harry falls forward on Anne, her rubbing his back.  
“Never again, Harry.” Anne states empty even though her body is alive. Harry just nods sternly.


End file.
